Certainty
by Blood White Rose
Summary: He would finally embrace his Imprint. His mate. His woman. His eyes glowed with that certainty. She was most certainly his and anyone who thought to take her away or harm her in anyway would have to answer to him. And you never want to face an enraged, furiously protective Vulcan male if you do harm his mate. SpockxOC Bond.


_This is set before Star Trek Into Darkness so the Enterprise has been together for some time. I have not decided if I want to involve my character in the sequel storyline so maybe I might make her separation to Spock the other side of the story. Obviously Spock never got together with Uhura in this fic but I would love to hear ideas for other little relationships I could start in the story. I was thinking KirkxUhura, or making some OC's for some of the boys... Any advice or ideas I would sincerely love to read. :) Hope you enjoy._

_Please if you must criticise the story be polite and your harsh words to yourself please._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years old, Date Unknown<strong>

_"Anastasia T'Laina Viktor, would you stop reading and come have dinner for goodness sake?!" Mum yelled out in her 'booming' voice across the entire house. I smiled brightly before sighing, putting my bookmark in and slowly trudging off to the dining room._

_Zeus, our large German Shepard followed along behind me, obviously happy at the idea of being fed. As I entered the kitchen leading into the dining room, Mum's beautiful cooking enveloped my senses. No one could cook like my Mother, and no one was as graceful and elegant about it._

_Leandra Viktor was what you could call a perfect 1960's beauty. With the body and looks like the famous Marilyn Monroe she always attracted male attention wherever she went, her shoulder length head of lustrous white blond curls framed her soft and warm face, but nothing on her body could rival that of her eyes. Her beautiful, glowing emerald eyes were always so generous and doting, yet others struggled to see that sometimes. Her loving nature always glowed inside her forest orbs._

_I could feel that love as I looked into her eyes, her perfect smile shining across the table as she put food on our plates before serving._

_"About time! What were you doing back there?" her musical lilting voice questioned as she joined me at the table. I smiled mischievously as I chewed on a bean, Mum laughing and shaking her head at my obvious reaction to her question._

_"I don't want to know, do I?" she stated before starting to eat; of course she was always so posh in her way of doing absolutely everything. Being raised by her parents, Mother being a Chief Medical Officer in Starfleet, Father a member of the United Federation of Planets as a Terran Ambassador for other planets she didn't exactly get a chance at being rude or bad-mannered. Insolence and uncouth behaviour was never an option. Ever._

_Mum had luckily been more lenient with me. Having no father in the picture, no siblings and no grandparents left me as her only family and she didn't want to end up losing me to such control in the future. Especially being a Half Blood, half Vulcan and Half Human made me kind of overemotional at times, which kind of makes humans… hurt and tease me a lot more than not._

_"I was only reading, and getting to the best part too" I said, pouting as I fed Zeus on the ground beside me. She smiled contently before leaning over and kissing my slightly slanted brow tenderly, pushing my white blond bangs behind my faintly pointed ears._

_"You remind me so much of your Grandfather… I love you so much my darling girl, never forget that" she said so quietly. I nodded slowly, kissing her on the cheek before pushing her identical white but shorter bangs away from her face._

_"Love you too Mum, always will" my little, naive eight year old self answered in complete devotion to my Mother._

* * *

><p>I felt hands lifting, pulling at what I think are my clothes and very deep, muffled voices yelling around me. Terror, I didn't recognise anything. The sounds, the voices, the smells, nothing was familiar.<p>

I couldn't control my body. Muscles flexed and skin trembled. A heat was burning me, my skin felt like latex, too tight. I could recognise the feel of the bed, the needles piercing my distressingly raw and throbbing skin and I was helpless to rebuff the treatment, powerless to pull away.

Darkness was creeping towards me again, enveloping me in its terrifying and haunting embrace. My mind harried to make sense but there was nothing. No memory of how I ended up in this disturbing agony. Just as the voices were starting to clear, the void snatched me from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen years old, Date Unknown<strong>

_She was gone, torn away from me. Her spirit, her being no longer walked among us, her melodic voice would never be heard, her glimmering smile never to be seen, her twinkling eyes would never open again. My arctic cerulean eyes themselves were now overflowing with an unstoppable waterfall of tears, something I had never experienced in my life._

_The Officers surrounding me were trying to be of comfort, the blanket draped around my shoulders as I shook uncontrollably, but their voices become dull mutters among the chaos of my mind._

_My Mother, my whole world, my defence against those who made out to make my life a misery, my best friend was just murdered for what little was inside her wallet. The man had mugged her, she attempted to fight back, a gun was drawn and a bullet rang through. They said Mum had no chance, struck directly through the heart, instantaneous death. No pain. No realisation. Just gone. Switched off like a light._

_Those thoughts, I just couldn't keep up the wall of strength any longer. Wailing cries of misery and despair shook my frame, everything around me, the people just seemed to become blurs from beneath my tears. Nothing had ever hurt like this. Bullies words, their punches, their kicks. Absolutely nothing had ever felt like this._

_Reality hurtled in front of me. Having to organise her funeral, what to do with her belongings, and what will happen to our home. I no longer had anyone, no family, and no relatives… that would know of my existence anyway. I was now alone in this world that often saw me as a freak and a complete outcast. Friends were limited, money was no problem, belonging was a continuous challenge, surviving was simple._

_Emotional stability seemed distant, physical wellbeing felt like an unimportant matter. All that mattered was seeing my Mum finally rest in peace after so many years of emotional turmoil and suffering. At the hands of her parents, her employers, her supposed friends… and the supposed love of her life, my Vulcan Father._

_At least one of us was able to escape the agony of the past._

* * *

><p>I gasped inaudibly as my body finally awoke to reality. My frame throbbed, every muscle was painfully pulled to its limit and weak with tension, my eyes struggling to open and my throat felt like sandpaper. Senses started to gradually return to me, absently noting the environment around me.<p>

Voices from my earlier consciousness were still there, no longer frightening as their volumes had returned to a more comfortable, subtle level. Only one voice was high in pitch, a female, while the others were all completely male but different, loud, accented, low or unemotional.

The detached voices interested me most as I cautiously approached full consciousness. Two males, one young and the other old but one was colder than the other. One held a certain sadness; it held the underlay of a purely emotional being but sounded controlled, distant and obscured from itself. I started to essentially confuse my incredibly disoriented self with that one so I forced myself along.

The environment was quiet and currently peaceful, a hospital room. The smells were static, bland but clean which again concluded that it was a medical room or bay. My eyes started to feel more relaxed and less agitated, so with great hesitation, I slowly opened my eyes to what lay around me.

Faces I certainly did not recognise flicked straight to mine, eyes all widening in different levels of shock, surprise or were just expressionless. Or in one case a confusing mixture of all three.

"Good god woman, you scared the living shit out of us!" the man closest to my left blared aggressively as he pulled out a light and flashed it in my eyes. My doctor, my rather pissed off Doc if his manner of approaching me gave anything away. His short dark brown locks matched his stubble on his handsome, slightly older face and his eyes held a wise man who seemed genuinely concerned, but his strongly agitated tone told otherwise. Smiling slightly at the obviousness of his true nature I bent my incredibly sore arms and pushed up.

"Whoa there little one, slowly now" Doc commented quietly as assisted me, his hold strong but gentle as to not tear away all my pride. Once comfortable, or at least able to see around me without pain, I frowned and looked into his eyes.

"Who are you?" I said, my instinctually soft voice I inherited my shy and cautious Mum echoed through the silent room. My doctor opened his mouth a tad but was beaten to the punch by a young, exuberant blonde man with piercing aqua eyes that held a mature man within its depths… Not that this did his next words any justice.

"You are aboard the Starship U.S.S Enterprise ma'am. Captain Kirk, but please call me Jim, and might I say I am thrilled to have such a 'headstrong' woman in my med-bay" Jim rumbled seductively as he winked at me. Expecting me to react in some expected manner, I stared blankly as I shook my head. Smiling softly and holding out my hand in expectation as he approached.

"Nice to meet you… Jim. Anastasia Viktor" was my only answer as his hand eagerly shook my sore hand wincing slightly as I pulled away politely, flexing my aching hand against my stomach. Jim beamed brightly and using his hand he introduced the others in the room with us.

"Your Doc here is Leonard McCoy but we call him Bones, beside him our lovely lady Uhura, Scotty to your right, Sulu, Chekhov, Spock and the Vulcan Ambassador of Earth, Sarek… did I miss anyone?" he indicated to each quickly while I just stared in blatant surprise at how many people felt the need to be in this room at the moment. It wasn't a familiar situation for me and it put me slightly on edge.

Out of habit to my anxiety I absently pushed my long, thick hair behind my ear and brushed against the sensitive tip slightly making me shiver a little. I froze in wonder at the loud exhales in the room. I impatiently scrutinized the faces around me with a passive aggressive fire in my eyes and words.

"What? Yeah I'm half Vulcan… don't look at me like I'm some freak, I have had enough of that to last me a lifetime" I growled as well as I could, instinctually trying to hide from the stares. Everyone looked from me to Bones, who growled slightly himself and shook his head dramatically.

"You idiots didn't give me the chance to tell you over all your blubbering, you Jim were the worse! Yeah she's Half Vulcan and Human, twenty five years old and almost no medical file! There, I told you!" Bones barked out as he stood back, arms folded across his chest tightly, his fury gleaming in his eyes and posture.

Sarek, the older Vulcan male approached and took Scotty's spot beside my bed, peering down at me. The other Vulcan followed his elder and came even closer than him, vaguely slanting his large body over the bed like a protective crouch against the others, who could only observe him in shock and awe.

That's when the sudden yells of the group all questioned Spock, Sarek watched the younger Vulcan before sitting on the edge of the mattress to be closer to me, and everyone was so obviously absorbed in the apparently unusual behaviour of the Vulcan that they didn't notice our conversation.

"No one here would look upon you in such a manner Miss Viktor… would you like to explain to me what happened, who you are exactly?" Sarek questioned me in an abruptly void but slightly, very slightly, concerned manner. I bowed my head and searched for an answer in my own mind, with my discovery, my heartbeat escalated at a startlingly rate.

Bones looked to my monitor before glancing at me. He rushed over, his conversation coming to a standstill as everyone stopped and watched. Hyperventilating and struggling to keep my body calm as my mind scrambled to find my memories… of which nearly none existed.

"Anastasia! What's going on?! Breathe! You need to calm down right now! What the hell did you say Sarek?!" Bones rambled loudly as he pushed me back onto the pillows. Attempting to breathe in and out properly, I tried to calm myself down as small unwanted tears welled up in my eyes at my revelation.

"I don't even know… I remember my name, age, my Mother, bullying, harassment; earning something in psychology … that's it! Nothing else… I don't even know where the hell I am! I don't remember school, birthdays, family, noth-… Nothing! What's wrong with me Bones?" I simpered sadly as tears cascaded quickly down my cheeks as I struggled to stay calm.

Everyone watched on helplessly as I covered myself from everyone's gaze. My mother always told me my eyes were a clear, large window into my feelings, my personality and my soul. Trait of being half/half. It was horrible when trying to hide yourself away from others.

A feminine hand, followed by her thin arm encircled my shoulders, enveloping my body into her side. Her other hand softly pulled my hands from my face, begging for me to uncover my shame. I gave in and dropped my hands into my lap, my gaze following them in utter defeat.

I honestly couldn't remember a damn thing. No recollection of being harmed to this extent, no memory of being transported or even moved… Nearly nothing of my past.

"Anastasia, may I call you Ana?" Uhura enquired quietly beside my sensitive ear. I passively looked up to her, my eyes meeting her dark brown orbs as I waved my hand as permission. She, along with everyone else, must have seen something in my eyes because all of them sighed sadly before attempting to smile.

Uhura smiled beautifully as she tightened her hold around me shoulders, her other hand grasping both of mine.

"You are safe here, no one to judge you, or harm you… your memory may come back but until then you must realize you will not be alone and understand that you will not be disregarded or thrown away because of it, there is no pressure… and I'm sure, knowing our Captain you will not be leaving this ship anytime soon" she explained genuinely, her warm words slowly releasing the tension I held throughout myself.

"That warms my heart ma'am… I don't know how I will make this all up to you, it is all so confusing… I don't like it" I stated with a small smile as she sniggered quietly beside me. She nodded in understanding as she began to stand and move away.

"Just Uhura… and I can't say I blame you at all sugar" she laughed subtly as she approached the others and engaged the group once again, making me feel slightly left out and deflated.

I didn't realize my complete mental, physical and emotional exhaustion until I looked to Bones who obviously recognised it all in my symptoms. During the whole ordeal the Vulcans and other officers except Bones and Uhura had been huddling and chatting, I was seriously curious because everyone now watched me with a new light in their eyes. Mischief, relief and sheer shock was clearly evident in their gazes and that kind of made me a little impatient and mad.

But before I could even begin to ask, Bones interrupted my question with his booming, demanding voice that was starting to become an apparently familiar approach to the group of Starfleet officers.

"Alright that's enough, she's too exhausted for any more of your questions… you can tell her later about your little revelation, I think it will be way too confronting for her now… Doctor's orders Spock!" Bones ordered resolutely, booming over Spock's attempt to argue about this decision but I guess Bones wasn't one to backchat to in his own medical bay.

Everyone grinned amusedly as I yawned because a small, little whining noise escaped me while doing so, my face lighting up with a blush of light green. As everyone trudged slowly out the room, Spock hesitated more so than the others in his departure, his eyes watching me.

They held a unique light, one of unnecessary concern and a strangely certain degree of protectiveness and a brusque possessive inflection which had me staggered but before I could even begin to think of an explanation for such behaviour, Sarek nudged Spock forward and beyond the threshold of the room.

Sighing loudly I achingly wormed my way down the bed to lay down on my side, struggling to do so I looked to Bones with desperation who rolled his eyes with a smirk and proceeded to help me, I finally became comfortable amongst the surprisingly abundant pillows and blankets.

Bones checked over all my machines and my wires before he glanced at me, only a slight smile lit up his aged face before he continued his check. While watching him do his job, I went into a sort of trance, meditation in a way, before I finally fell into a restless slumber.

Every dream involved the people in the room… Focused especially on a certain young, confusing but alluring Vulcan whose eyes charmed her whole being into a pleasant visage of security, trust and comfort.

Little did she know that this said Vulcan male was the reason she was even dreaming about him in such a way. Her being his Imprint, his destined mate, his only true psychological partner made the mental reach out so simple. An illogical but simple bond, a much needed connection.

This connection was so utterly enjoyable for both parties who were both experiencing feelings they had never imagined could happen. A purely illogical, emotionally stimulated bond where they could simply show affection without worry and comfort one another in safety within themselves.

With that thought, Spock allowed himself to smile in anticipation for the next day. The next day to which he would finally embrace his Imprint. His mate. His woman. His eyes glowed with that certainty. She was most certainly his and anyone who thought to take her away or harm her in anyway would have to answer to him. And you never want to face an enraged, furiously protective Vulcan male if you do harm her.


End file.
